sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 45 / Transcript
“Beautiful Power.” Break said as she appeared in front of a dark atmosphere. She rose her hand to the sky and was happy to announce the final fight with the Guardian Angels. “Rise! Castle of Darkness!” She called and a dark aura appeared and rose from the ground to the sky, taking parts of the earth with it, building a castle in the sky of darkness, where she was waiting in the highest room, waiting for the Guardian Angels to come… OPENING At Feather Castletown, a bit earlier, Diamond was still worried about the taboo. She was not really the person who would break rules. “You really think it’s ok?” She wondered worried, walking across the room. Loo, who was trying to read a book, just mumbled to her answer, “We have been at Skyriver and Princess Alexa didn’t say anything against it. So I’m sure it’s fine.” “But what if she didn’t know about the Taboos?” Diamond replied still worried. Then, Loo put the book away and looked at her, “She is Skyriver's crown princess, I’m sure she knows about the taboos.” He said serious. “Stop being so worried about it. You have greater things to worry about.” He added. “Right, like Break, I’m sure you can do it though…” Diamond said trying to smile. “You just let me fight because you are scared.” Loo said untouched, still surprised that the Guardian Angels left this duty to him. “It’s not that, but don’t you want to defeat her already, getting revenge for what she did to you?” “I’m not the person who usually takes revenge.” Loo answered serious. “But I can understand. She usually targets me. She’d probably want the final showdown against me too…” He mumbled and nodded at himself. Diamond then grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. “We need to go now, I’m sure they are waiting for us.” At the Blue Moon Park, the others were discussing about things and Rubellit was still trying to help Chris, who already regretted asking for help. “Rubellit, leave that poor boy alone once in a while.” Sapphire said laughing. “No way, I promised to help him!” Rubellit said stubborn. “I take it back… I don’t want your help anymore.” Chris said serious. “No way! It's too late now! I will help you no matter what!” Rubellit said not accepting Chris’ words. “Helping with what?” Topaz then asked curious and the others just looked at each other without saying anything. “Keeping secrets is not really a good start for being a team, you know?” Topaz said a bit pouty after seeing that no one answered her question but everyone seemed to know what it is about. “It’s just that Chris is a big coward.” Loo said serious. “That’s a way to describe it.” Sapphire agreed. “That doesn’t help either, but at least someone answered!” Topaz said still pouty. “What kept you two so long, causing you being later than Ruby?” Amber wondered joking. “Dia just didn’t stop worrying about the taboo.” Loo said a bit tired. “Ah, really? Well, I wouldn’t be worried, if this was a problem, Alexa would have said something.” Emerald said thinking. “That’s what I said…” Loo agreed. “Anyway…” Diamond mumbled. “She is also worried about Break.” Loo added. “Me too.” Amethyst agreed. “We need to look over our shoulders to make sure she can’t get us off guard.” “Everything will be alright. You are the chosen warriors, why shouldn’t you be able to finish it?” Feather said, trying to cheer them up. “Whenever we are worried, people come to tell us that we are the legendary warriors. It's kinda cute, isn’t it?” Ruby said joking. “Yeah, once the final fight comes, Chris and I will cheer on you.” Yumi said winking. “That’s very nice.” Rubellit said smiling and looked up to the sky, seeing a dark purple aura spreading around the place. She turned to the direction where the Feather Castle can be found, close to the Nijiiro Kaigan and noticed a black shadow. “Seriously?!” She shouted shocked. “Impossible! She must be joking!” Rubellit shouted and pointed at the direction. “Looks like Break doesn’t want to wait with the final showdown anymore.” Loo said serious. “Looks like it huh…” Sapphire agreed. “Let’s go get there.” Ruby said serious. “Huh? Seriously, you are going where the main threat is?” Chris wondered surprised. “Sure, they always wait for us there.” Amber said serious. “It looks like she is creating a floating base. We will escort you there.” Yumi said serious. “No way, it is way too dangerous.” Amethyst replied serious. “Don’t get scared, this base is made only for you, the monsters wait inside it, outside it, we should be still save, I will just not let you go there on your own!” Yumi said serious. “True that. I know we have no powers, but I don’t want to stand back, hoping that you don’t get hurt.” Chris agreed. “Hearing that, from a person without powers…” Topaz said joking while walking past that. “Amazing.” Low finished the sentence. “Fine then, you can come with us, but we go inside alone.” Ruby agreed. In front of the floating base, they realized it was not just a base, it was more like fortress of darkness. The girls transformed, knowing that no one would be around. What idiot would get to a place that is filled with dark energy? “Pretty Magical Rainbow Paint Over!” “Double Rainbow Painting!” “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! We are the Guardian Angels of the sky!” “We are the Guardian Stars!” “Please wait here.” Crimson said serious and tried to jump to the entrance, realizing that it was too high for her to reach it. “Don’t worry, I’ll teleport us up there.” Loo then said serious. “Alright, then let’s go.” Cyan said determined. “Wait!” Chris stopped them in the last second. “What’s up Chris?” Whitney wondered surprised. “As this is the final which is starting now, I still have to say something.” Chris started, slightly blushing. “Why now?” Heather wondered surprised. “Because I need to say it before I might be unable to say it afterwards…” Chris said serious. Saffron looked around. “What’s up…? It’s time you tell me why everyone’s keeping secrets from me.” She said serious. “You know Topaz,… Saffron,… whatever.” Chris shook his head. “The past months, almost the past year, I have been around you all of you a lot…” He started. “Sure, you are Loo’s friend.” Saffron nodded smiling. “It’s not just that. Loo was actually just an excuse as I was unable to tell you that I actually like you… very much.” He said stuttering. “…Huh…?” Saffron was quite surprised by the confession. “So that’s why you are acting that strange sometimes.” Saffron said understanding. “I guess… I guess, the comment about us that Feather made once, made me realize how much I feel for you…” Saffron mumbled. “So….” Lavender mumbled waiting. “They love each other!” Heather shouted happily. “W-wait a second, don’t just jell it out like that!” Saffron said serious. “I really don’t want to be a mood killer now, but we need to go now.” Loo said serious. Saffron nodded. “Take care!” Yumi said waving. Inside the fortress, the group was welcomed by Kuro. “I’ve been waiting for you.” She said joyful. “Now that Ruriri is gone, things are getting more intense, don’t you think?” She laughed and disappeared but her voice as still hearable. “I’ll be waiting for you." Then, the Angels created their weapons as they saw the hordes of Jewelrayus which were coming towards them to attack them. “We need to split up.” Crimson said. “We’ll get together again before fighting Kuro but we need to get Loo to Break first.” She said serious. The other agreed. “Let’s don’t waste any time on them.” Saffron said serious as she punched one Jewelrayu and defeated it with her Impact Armor. “Let’s only use our magic abilities if we really need to.” Azure agreed. “I’ll stick here with Crimson, Heather and Lavender.” She then added. “Then the rest will go with Loo?” Whitney wondered serious. Cyan nodded. “Let’s do it like that. We will meet again.” She said and started running with them while Azure and the others started fighting the fluid of Jewelrayus to open ways for the escorting group. No matter how many Jewelrayus they fought off, they just always seemed to come back. It took quite a while until the Angels and Loo reached a long hallway with a long stairway. Of course, the ways were also full of monsters. “Up there must be Break.” Sienna said serious and shot an arrow, opening a way to escape. “You three go, we stay here and stop those monsters, they can’t follow you then.” Cyan said serious, backing up Sienna. “B-But I don’t think it is good to get separated now.” Whitney said worried. But Sienna winked and said, “We’ll do completely perfect, don’t worry about us.” Looking at the three, she started smiling and Cyan agreed. “We will meet again fight Kuro, don’t forget that.” “Right.” Saffron nodded smiling. “Let’s go Whitney!” She said, running in front of Loo and Whitney. Back to the first four Angels, they were still fighting but got further and have also reached a hallway but it wasn’t that big as the one the others were. There were some tables which the Angels used to attack. While Azure and Crimson fought on their own, Lavender and Heather fought together like always, finishing two monsters like it was only one. Upstairs, it looked like a dead end until, the three located a big door. “I’m sure Break must behind that.” Whitney said serious. “I can’t believe Break left herself unprotected like that.” Saffron said doubting. “I wouldn’t call the amount of Jewelrayus 'unprotected'.” Loo said joking. “Y-you know what I mean.” Saffron said surprised. “I know.” Loo nodded. “I will go there now. See ‘ya.” He said slightly waving heading for the door, when two new Jewelrayus appeared but were immediately defeated by Whitney and Saffron. “We will head down to the others again.” Saffron said serious. “Please be careful, puppy.” Whitney said worried, then followed Saffron downstairs. As Loo entered the door, he was greeted by Break. “It has begun.” She turned to him, seeing his unimpressed expression. “So, they actually sent you, what’s up? Are they scared of me?” She wondered laughing. “Don’t act that stupid, this is exactly what you wanted.” Loo said unimpressed. “Yeah, that might be true.” Break said laughing. Back with the Angels, the group with Crimson had cleared the first floor when they run upstairs to find the others finishing off the remaining Jewelrayus of this floor. “This fortress has three floors. Break is at the third. Kuro must be somewhere around here!” Cyan said serious. “There’s only one room left.” Saffron added. “And it is of course protected by a lot Jewelrayus.” Sienna agreed. “Let’s don’t lose any time, we need to defeat Kuro. Without her, Break will not have any chance anymore.” Crimson said serious and the eight Guardian Angels started running, running towards the last room, while defeating the monsters that were in their way. Right in front of the room, they were stopped by a fresh horde of Jewelrayus. “Leave this to us!” Heather shouted and Lavender and she held out their Color Palette. Then, they shouted: “The heart of love! The flower of Dreams! Become one! Dreamy Kiss” And used their Dreamy Kiss attack to vanish all of the Jewelrayus. Crimson nodded. “Let’s get inside, in magical girl style!” Azure said determined and Saffron nodded. She used her Impact Armor and opened the door with it. “So you have come. I’m impressed.” Kuro said joking. “But where did you leave your little Kamonian friend?” She wondered, though she knew about Break’s plan so the question wasn’t serious at all. “That doesn’t matter at all!” Crimson said serious. “Yeah, what is important is that this is your last fight!” Heather agreed serious. “Is that so?” Kuro said doubting. “Then show it to me please.” She said and started attacking the Angels. Like the Angels remembered it, she was pretty strong. But the girls also knew that no matter how strong one person is alone, nothing’s stronger than a team that trusts each other. So with team work, they were able to fight off Kuro. “I-Impossible!” She shouted shocked as she realized she will be defeated by teenagers. “The power of the Rainbow!” The fairies in their Commune forms shouted. “Combine with the power of hope!” Feather shouted and the girls appeared in front of a white background. Crimson reached her hand to the sky and shouted: “The Rainbow in our hearts!” Then Heather stretched her arms away from her body and shouted: “Our hearts covered in colorful light!”. Then every Angel put one hand on their chest and called “Everyone's hearts become one!” Then, the grabbed each other’s hands with Lavender and Heather in the Middle, the Color Palette appeared above their heads and for the others, the Heaven Crystals appeared around their wrists “Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow” they shouted and a white, sparkling ray rose from the ground, up to the girls and they pushed it towards Kuro. Lavender and Heather grabbed the Color Palette and pushed the Palette against the ray before shouting: “Finale!” Then, the sparkling ray hit Kuro and defeated her. “The end…” Crimson said serious. “I wonder who the Prince is doing.” Azure mumbled, looking out the door… ENDING Category:Transcripts